Love's Electricity
by queenboakye12
Summary: Keith and Jessica have a secret that will be a secret no more if Francine puts the picture that shows them sleeping together up on the billboard. In order for her to delete it, Keith and Jessica have to find some way for Hector to take Francine on a date but Hector is going out with Lisa! How will they do it? Read Love's Electricity to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Keith, please stay!"

Jess, you know that I'll be back but I have to go or my dad will kill me.

Wait, I'll call him." I pick up my phone and dial Mr. Watson's number.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Watson hi, um the electric company is having a sleepover can Keith stay?"

"Sure why not?"

"Thank You, Bye!"

"Bye Jessica."

I hang up the phone and Keith is smiling at me. He comes next to me on the bed and gives me that hypnotizing look. I fall deeply into his spell and kiss him for what seems like an hour. As we break apart a line of spit is still connecting our mouths and we laugh.

"So do you think they'll ever find out?" Keith asks trying to kiss me again.

"If we do a good job of keeping the secret then I don't think so." I say

I take off my shirt and pants leaving only my underwear and bra and lay into my bed. Keith strips down leaving his boxers, locks the door and lies down right next to me. Our bodies connect as if we are two puzzle pieces joined together. We hold hands and begin to kiss again but we are interrupted by the knocking of the door.

"Jessica, can I talk to you really quick?" asks Hector. I motion Keith to pick up his clothes and run into the closet. He understands and he goes swiftly and silently. I open the door.

"Hey Hector, what's up?" I ask

"Well so I wanted to tell you something, Lisa's here too." he says as he opens the door wider allowing me to see Lisa. "Well since we have started the electric company, there has always been electricity connecting us, and there is electricity connecting me to Lisa but in a different way."

"Hector, do you really have to explain it in that way. I get it, you're dating Lisa. I've been happy for you two since last year. By the way, did I tell you kissing in a store is a bad idea when there are security cameras and you tell your friends to stand at the security desk? Well now you know." Lisa face turns red and Hector looks down.

"Well thanks for listening Jessica." Says Hector as he closes the door. I quickly lock the door and Keith gets out of the closet.

"That was a close one Jess." Says Keith.

"We won't get caught, I promise." I say reassuringly.

We get back into bed and I lay on Keith's chest.

"I hope." I say as we fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keith, wake up!" I say shaking him so hard his head wobbles. Look at this text from Francine.

"Hello love birds, wow I'm impressed! So now that you've went steady, have you decided what the baby's name will be? Let's just say if you don't want this picture on the billboard right above the electric diner then I suggest that you come over to my house before 12:00 noon today.

"What picture?" asks Keith.

"I think she means this picture." I say showing Keith a picture that was taken while we were sleeping.

We quickly put on our clothes and we go to the tall condominium that Francine lives in. We run to her house and knock. She opens the door with a devious smile on her face.

"So I guess you're really desperate about not being found out _Kessica_. Come in." Snarls Francine as we sit on the blue leather sofa.

"Francine, delete the photo now, please we'll do anything!" I say but I regret it as soon as I say it.

"If you really want me to delete the photo, then get Hector to ask me out on a date."

"You like―" begins Keith but stops when I stomp on his foot.

"On Thursday night at 8:00, he takes me on a date or picture. Is it a deal?"

"Do we have any other choices?"

"Yes. To not do anything at all and then I put the picture up on the billboard." Says Francine. First off, to know that Francine liked someone in the Electric Company was disturbing. That Hector was going out with Lisa was another. And now we have to find some way for Hector to go on a date with Francine. I should consider moving to Africa, or the Dominican Republic. Yeah, the Dominican Republic is where I'll go.

"Francine, please anything else!" pleads Keith

"Well I suppose that you could take me on a date." She responds

"We'll have Hector with you as soon as possible."

"Thank you." She says and motions us out of the house.

"Now before mother sees." says Francine. We quickly walk out of the condo.

"What are we going to do? Asks Keith who looks more anxious than he was when he saw the picture.

"I don't know, but what if we tell Hector and Lisa?" I ask.

"Yeah and then they find out about the picture which is what we don't want."

"Well, we could trick him into going on the date."

"How?"

"We ― I don't know."

"Well, we haven't eaten breakfast so let's go to the Electric Diner, on me."

"Let's go then." I say as we head north to the Electric Diner. We step inside the yellowish building and see Marcus sitting with Gilda at one of the tables.

"What? How could Marcus betray us like that? His situation is even worse than ours." I say. "I'm going to stop them."

"Jess don't―" Keith starts but before he can finish, I've already started to Marcus and Gilda's table. Anger is building up in me and I don't think about what I do next but I do it anyway.

"Marcus!" I scream though he's standing right in front of me. "I thought you were our friend, I mean how could you do this to us? You're going out with a Prankster?"

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asks as if he doesn't know what's going on.

"You know what I mean! So this is why you always come late to our meetings? To see Gilda?"

"Well, at school, were having a science fair and we got paired up by teachers. We were discussing our board and what each of us would buy, but you just interrupted us so if you would just leave us alone, that would be really appreciated." Marcus turns away as if I'm not there and continues his conversation with Gilda. I walk up to Keith who as ordered BLT's for us to eat. He takes a huge bite and chews for like a year and then begins to speak.

"I was trying to tell you that they're working on a science fair project but you just stormed off." Keith says as he begins to take another bite.

"I didn't know and now I feel so bad!" I say as I nibble on the pieces of bacon on the cooking paper.

"But for now, that's the least of our worries. We still have to figure out how we'll get Hector to go on a date with Lisa." Says Keith

"Well why don't we get them to go on a triple date. Hector, Lisa and Francine together." I ask.

"That would not be at all a problem if Francine wasn't a Prankster. And it's not like we can make her an Electric Company member because once we've joined sides, we can't switch." Keith says

"Well, what if we trick them on going on a date together and then we call Hector when he gets there that Lisa wasn't able to come and so she asked Francine to replace her."

"That is a good Idea but isn't that a little too low?

"Isn't it a little too low that were dating and we haven't told anyone yet?"

"You have a point."

"Let's do this." I say and run straight home. Before we get there, Hector is jogging and stops when he sees us.

"Jessica, why I didn't know that you'd be here." He says a little nervously.

"Yeah, we were about to go home. Where are you going?" I ask suspiciously.

"Err… Um… to…um…play…toilet… tag."

"Hector Miguel Ruiz, how dare you lie to your sister like that?"

I'm not…lying."

"Tell me where you're going or I tell mom. Now."

"Fine. I'm going to Lisa's house."

"Why are you embarrassed? It's not like anyone's watching you.

"Well I'll be on my way." He says. After he leaves, Francine steps out of a garbage can.

"So that's your challenge." Francine sneers. "He's going out with Lisa."

"How long have you been there?"Keith asks doubtfully.

"Long enough to see that whole conversation." I answer. "By the way Francine, I wanted to ask, how did you get that picture of us sleeping?"

"Well, um…fine. I was spying on what Hector was doing that evening in my house but couldn't find his window. I stumbled upon your window and saw you lying on Keith. I quickly took my camera and snapped a picture of you two. Perfect for Revenge."

"It was nice talking, Jess, let's go." Says Keith and we run inside my building.


	3. Chapter 3

We go into my room and I receive a text.

"It's from Francine, look!" I say. Keith comes next to me and reads the text out loud.

"Well Kessica, because you will do anything, not only do you have to get Hector to go out with me, but you also have to play Would You Rather with me."

"Keith text her back that she needs to come to my house first."

"Doing it, did it and done." Keith says and hands me back my phone. We hear a knock on the door and see Francine. We head back to my room and Keith locks the door.

"Jessica, Jessica, Jessica. Would you rather kiss Keith or have the picture up on the billboard?"

"Keith, come here." I say and kiss him quickly."

"Just another picture to add to the billboard." Says Francine and she takes off.

"No way Francine."Keith says as he runs to block the door. He makes it and snatches the phone from Francine. He looks scrolls through it

"Where's the picture?" He asks confused as ever.

"They're in my email. As soon as taken, every photo is sent to my email then deleted." Says Francine who looks proud that she has defeated Keith.

"Who does that?" asks Keith "That's just another reason why no one goes out with you. Because you're weird."

"Like you aren't." Says Francine, unlocks the door and runs out of the house.

"Now what?" I ask but notice Keith is looking somewhere else.

"Jess, when did you install cameras in your room?" Keith asks only for me to turn around and see a video camera.

"I never did which only means… Francine." I say

"Thankfully, I was able to pull it out. Thank You Tech Class."

"We have to do something about Hector, call him." Keith dials Hector's number and calls it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hector could you come over the electric diner with Lisa, it's kind of urgent."

"Sure Keith, we'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Bro."

"No Problem." Says Keith and then hangs up the phone. We run to the Electric Diner and see that Hector and Lisa have already reached the diner.

"So what's so urgent?" asks Lisa. Keith looks at me and I nod.

"This is what's urgent." He says, as he pulls out his phone, and shows the picture to Hector, and Lisa.

"What? Jessica, Keith, you―I'm speechless." Says Hector, who I believe is never speechless.

"Francine took the picture and we asked what we have to do to get her to delete the photo." I start.

"Hector, she wants you to go on a date with her." Says Keith

"If you don't, not one but two pictures will go up on the billboard up above us." I say. I felt so bad about this because _Hisa_ had just began and now Lisa is worrying about it becoming _Frector_.

"What? But that's insane. I don't want to be seen with a prankster, especially with Francine." Says Hector. He begins to turn a reddish color and speaks nervous like.

"Wait a minute, Hector, did you know it is against the rules to go out with a party of the other side?" I say. He Nods. "Hector, what did you do with Francine?"

"Nothing."

"Hector Miguel Ruiz, say what you did now." I say sternly. I see Keith smirk. I step on his foot.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Says Hector. I see Lisa begin to cry.

"She's why. " I say as I point to Lisa. "If she is really the love of your life, then you would be able to say it. Like Keith and I, when something happens, we tell each other because―"

"She's the love of my life." Says Keith. He comes over and hugs me.

"Francine and I used to date and we kissed but soon her mother found out and then that was the end of that." Says Hector, who looks as if he's about to cry.

"You…You what?" Keith, Lisa and I say.

"I lost my powers about 5 years ago but never had the guts to say it. All I can make are word-balls that don't last long." Says Hector "I'm not a part of the Electric Company." Lisa goes and kisses Hector. When they break apart, the whole diner starts clapping. Lisa turns red and we all rush out of the diner.


End file.
